


The Climb to the Top

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, I know OC stories are boring but I'll try to build them into good characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i always forget to continue writing, new first years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ((ON HIATUS))To play volleyball. That was his wish. To play volleyball and rise to the top. He knew that since he was sent to Karasuno it meant he already had setbacks. He wasn’t too worried, Karasuno was rising up yet again, but Shiratorizawa had always been a powerhouse, if he had only been better he could have made it there, but the talent overshadowing him his whole life was far to untouchable to live up to, and even if he surpassed the two talented athletes, how could he rise to the top with so many more stronger opponents awaiting him?Kouki was not one for intellectual thought. He was more of a “set a goal and reach it” kind of person, not really a “plan ahead and study hard” kind of guy. And yet these questions had been plaguing his mind since he failed to make the cut for Shiratorizawa. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be hard to fit in here.





	

To play volleyball. That was his wish. To play volleyball and rise to the top. He knew that since he was sent to Karasuno it meant he already had setbacks. He wasn’t too worried, Karasuno was rising up yet again, but Shiratorizawa had always been a powerhouse, if he had only been better he could have made it there, but the talent overshadowing him his whole life was far to untouchable to live up to, and even if he surpassed the two talented athletes, how could he rise to the top with so many more stronger opponents awaiting him?  
Kouki was not one for intellectual thought. He was more of a “set a goal and reach it” kind of person, not really a “plan ahead and study hard” kind of guy. And yet these questions had been plaguing his mind since he failed to make the cut for Shiratorizawa. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be hard to fit in here.  
“Hey, um, would you.. Would you mind if, uh, I sit here for the right, please?”  
Kouki was snapped out of his thoughts as a short brunette glanced nervously at him. Kouki shrugged and scooted closer to the bus window. “Sure.”  
The boy quietly sat down next to him, his wide, green eyes framed by comically large glasses.  
Kouki kept his eyes trained on the window, his mind already wandering back to the volleyball team at this school. He wasn’t much for conversation.  
On the school’s website there was a club info page. Apparently the clubs can write their own descriptions, and a member named Hinata Shouyou had done his own little section. Under the club rules and information was a member list created by Hinata. It described the personalities of the members, and Kouki was almost positive the other members hadn’t noticed yet, or the kid would be dead. He was sure “Evil King Kageyama” would not be so pleased about his page, even if he wasn’t as violent as Hinata seemed to think. The rest of the team seemed to be nice as well.  
Kouki glanced up as the bus slowed to a stop. They were at the front gates now. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. It was light, considering it was the first day and he had yet to purchase any large expensive textbooks. Him and the boy next to him stood, standing awkwardly until an opening appeared in the stream of people, then filling out. The boy’s backpack had several keychains of various charms, but one caught his eye. It was a volleyball keychain. He would have to look out for him at the clubroom.  
Kouki stepped off the bus, glancing around nervously. Everyone looked so nice, and he looked.. Average. He was of medium height, not too muscular, but slightly toned. He had fluffy black hair that could never seem to stay put, and orange eyes. Well, they weren’t orange but they were a weird shade of brown that really looked orange unless it was really dark. He patted down his clothes quickly, he liked the school’s black blazers, and set off.  
After about three hours of sitting through introductory classes he was restless. This class was nearly over, then he had lunch break, but he was too intrigued about the volleyball club. Would there be many first years? Would Glasses be there? He sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. He would have to wait.  
“Don’t forget, Calculus one textbook, the red one, okay? This class ends in two minutes, do what you want for the remainder of the time.” The teacher neatly stacked his papers and then went to sit at his desk, letting the classroom stir with a dull chatter.  
Kouki reached into a pocket of his backpack, pulling out his phone and swiping the screen. He considered sending a text to a friend, but the thought was cut short as the bell rang. He slipped the device into his pocket and got up, heading to see what lunches the food center had.  
The final schoolbell rang, dismissing him from his last class. He felt a warm glow flowing through him, he was finally going to play on a team again. Having to wait all summer after junior high was torture for him, even if he did have family and friends to practice with.  
He walked out of the building, then took a right to the gym. The warm summer air was perfect, this day couldn’t get any better.  
As he stepped through the open door he was greeted with the smells of a volleyball court. Inside stood two people, one was tall, intimidatingly tall. He had short, blonde hair and glasses that rested high on his nose. He assumed this one was Tsukishima, on his info it had said he was a tall mean jerk with horrible glasses and a terrible personality. Kouki wasn’t sure how reliable Hinata was, he seemed very biased about all the members.  
Next to Tsukishima was a boy who was quite a bit shorter with neatly combed dark hair. He couldn’t quite put a name to him, though.  
He approached them casually, and the shorter one caught his gaze.  
“Ah, hello! You must be one of our first years, pleased to meet you.” the boy said, sticking out his hand. Kouki took it and shook, he liked this guy already. “I’m Ennoshita Chikara, I’m Karasuno’s capitan. And you must be..?”  
“Kouki,” He said, then blushed slightly, he preferred to go by his first name, but that wasn’t the way you introduce yourself. “Hiroto Kouki.”  
“Ah, Hiroto, so it’s really true.”  
Kouki looked up at Tsukishima, who, although he was smirking, he could see the curiosity flashing behind his eyes.  
“Yes, it’s true.” He replied, trying to keep his own voice from taking on a sarcastic tone. Hinata wasn’t lying about this one.  
“ENNO-SANNNNNN!!!”  
Ennoshita’s face immediately turned up into a scowl, and Kouki knew he must have been dealing with the source of these voices for a long time.  
Kouki turned to see two more people, one was quite short, two stripes of yellow in his spiked up hair coming from his temples and leading back in lines until they faded away. Actually a very cool dye job. The other boy was a bit taller, the hair on the top of his hair was dark and fluffed up, the sides of his head had a buzz cut. They were sprinting across the gym at full speed until they reached Ennoshita’s side.  
“Yes, hello Noya, Tanaka.” Ennoshita said, his patience already wearing thin.  
“Ennoshita! Kiyoko-san isn’t here anymore!”  
Kouki did a double take, was Noya actually crying? Tanaka was as well, it seemed.  
“Good morning!”  
Kouki turned again to see two more team members enter. One, he assumed, was Yamaguchi. He was easy to distinguish, he had freckles, was tall, and had hair with an odd tint of green. The other was a bit shorter, he had narrow, cat-like eyes, and sandy blonde hair that seemed to have a permanent cowlick. Yamaguchi had a cowlick as well, but it stood up comically like an ahoge.  
Yamaguchi seemed to notice Tsukishima and visibly brightened.  
“Hey Tsukki! How was your summer vacation?”  
By now more people were entering the gym, and Kouki’s head was swimming with names and faces, until finally the coach arrived.  
“Alright everyone, let’s sit down and get to know our first years a little.”  
To everyone’s disappointment, there were only three first years, and Kouki noticed that Glasses-kun was indeed among them. He heard someone snicker next to him and he tilted his head.  
“Hinata and Kageyama are late on the first practice? What idiots.”  
And just on cue the gym doors slammed open.  
“Bakageyama! You made us late, meanie!”  
“You’re the one who dropped my coins under the vending machine, dumbass.”  
“Hey! You two!” The couch yelled out, his face drawn into a snarl-like expression. “If you’re going to be late, at least act like you care.”  
Hinata jabbed Kageyama one last time as they sat across the circle from Kouki.  
“So, we have three new first years, care to tell us your positions?” The coach -- Ukai was his name, asked.  
Kouki straightened up, preparing to speak when someone cut him off. He sat back, pursing his lips in annoyance.  
“I’m Ushio Kazuo, and I’m hoping to be a libero!” One of the first years shouted.  
Kouki narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. His name didn’t suit him whatsoever. He had black hair that was cut into a fringe that was longest on the left side of his face. The fringe was dyed the color of fire, the top of his hair a light yellow, and the end of his fringe a deep red. It contrasted starkly against his black head of hair. He seemed to have an energy radiating off of himself that fired up anyone around him as well. Indeed, his name did not suit him.  
“A libero?” Noya gasped, his mouth agape.  
Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Noya-san, you’re going to have a kouhai to teach!” He was practically bouncing, but was stilled by a sharp thwack to the back of his head by Kageyama.  
Ushio nodded vigorously, “Yeah, I know that the libero is the main defense, and I’m super good at block-follows, so I-”  
“Okay,” Coach Ukai intervened, “Glasses, you next.”  
The green eyed boy seemed to panic for a second, unprepared to be called on.  
“I’m Katsu Kaito, and I’m a setter.”  
Kouki didn’t miss the sharp turn of Kageyama’s head at the word “setter”. Was he going to be possessive over the position? That could be problematic if it did turn out that way.  
“And you’re last.” All eyes were on him now.  
Kouki straightened up again, surveying the students before him. If I make good impression that can help my status among them.  
“I’m Hiroto Kouki, and I’m a wing spiker. Nice to meet you.”  
He could see the incredulous looks on many of their faces, but the one that stood out the most was Hinata. His mouth was wide open, his pupils blown wide as if he had just seen something similar to a cat seeing a mouse. From now on he was the prey, and his senpai the hunter. It was only natural that Hinata would want to take down Kouki. He was feeling threatened by the presence of the Little Giant’s son.


End file.
